


Fight To Remember

by achievingelysium_archive (achievingelysium)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Amnesia, Archived from FFN, Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievingelysium/pseuds/achievingelysium_archive
Summary: He'll just have to fight to remember, won't he? Percy as he wakes up at the Wolf House. Drabble.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 23





	Fight To Remember

He wakes up. The world spins, spins, spins around him.

_What happened?_

He remembers a lady. She tells him,"Little hero, your journey now begins."

He remembers liquid Cheetos.

He remembers a war cry. "Peanut Butter!"

He remembers a loud, loud sound, and lots of running.

He remembers a feeling, something strange, like darkness and the fact his face feels like it's peeling off.

He remembers a crackling sound, the smell of ozone, and a flash of electric blue.

He remembers a warm, nice hug and the smell of freshly baked cookies.

He remembers the sound of waves crashing against a shore and a calloused hand strokes his hair.

He remembers a nickname, and it makes him laugh. _Death Breath._

He remembers his stolen wallet. He wants to say 'Stollen'.

He remembers black-as-night wings, and voice in his head. _Boss._

He remembers a broken promise.

He remembers so many things.

But in his mind's eye, he remembers one thing the clearest.

A girl.

She has princess curls. Her eyes are a stormy grey.

She is laughing as if something funny has happened. She makes him want to laugh, too. _What are you laughing at, Wise Girl? Me?_ But he is laughing too. _I bet I can make you laugh harder._ He tickles her sides and she screeches. She punches his shoulder, but it doesn't hurt. She giggles and collapses against him. His lips brush her forehead.

_I love you, Wise Girl._

She looks at him. Her eyes are scared and filled with joy at the same time.

She kisses him.

 _I love you, too, Seaweed Brain._ She whispers.

"Annabeth."

The name falls from his lips. He is filled with a fuzzy, happy feeling. He knows what it is.

"Annabeth."

Her name feels so _good_ to say. He repeats it, again.

"Annabeth." Louder this time.

A growl sounds. He looks up.

A large she-wolf stands in front of him. He looks to the right. Giant wolves. Left. Giant wolves. Back. Giant wolves.

Yep.

He sure is in a sticky situation.

He looks down. A sword gleams in his hand, dangerously sharp. He knows how to use it subconsciously, though.

His other hand reaches up and fingers the strange clay beads. His finger close around one, and the smooth surface has letters carved into it.

_I love you._

_-Your Wise Girl_

He lets go. The beads make a soft thud sound as it hits his chest.

 _Prove your worth._ The she-wolf snarls at him.

His hand tightens around the worn grip of his weapon. His feet shifts, and he bends in a small crouch. He does a 360, keeping his eyes locked on his targets.

As they leap, he thinks.

_I'll see you soon, Wise Girl._

He rolls as claws hit the ground.

His lips curl upwards.

He'll just have to fight to remember, won't he?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on FFN, and is being archived on AO3. General disclaimer: my old writing does not always reflect my current opinions or skills.
> 
> Originally written on: Mar 27, 2013.  
> To be backdated.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
